A device is made to operate with a predetermined operating frequency. In general, a commercial alternating current power supply is used worldwide, power frequencies of 50 Hz or 60 Hz.
Accordingly, if a part is mistaken in assembling or an operating frequency is set wrong in manufacture, or if a device is applied with a power of frequency other than a predetermined operating frequency upon use, there has been a problem that the device could not execute normal operation. For instance, when a user applies a commercial power supply of 50 Hz to a device for 50 Hz which was set wrong to 60 Hz in an operating frequency when manufactured, the device will execute error operation. Otherwise, when a user has purchased and used a device in a country using 50 Hz, and then if the user has emigrated to another country using 60 Hz and he or she has applied the commercial alternating current power supply of 60 Hz to the device, the device will execute an error operation.